ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Food Right On The Table
Food Right On The Table is fifth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Carl is seen sitting on the sofa, covered in a blanket, sick. "You okay, dude?" Reda says sitting by Carl. "Do i look okay?!" Carl says and sneezes. "Bless you." Reda says. "Drink some pills, dude! I don't want you to spread the illness on us all!" SsS says and gives Carl a cup of tea. "Thanks, and nope, i...i...I..." Carl sneezes loudly on SsS' shirt. "Won't." "DUDE! I have to change shirt again! This was my favourite sweater! UGH!" SsS walks away nervously. "Sorry..." Carl says and coughs. "Turn into something without a nose!" SsS yells from upstairs. "Good idea..." Carl transforms into Upgrade. "Hope Upgrade won't sneeze." Upgrade sneezes a plasma beam and breaks the part of the table. SsS gets downstairs. "On the other hand, stay normal." THEME SONG Carl is now seen lying on the bed, watching TV. Xtratrix rings for an incoming call. "Hello?" Carl answers. "CARL, GET UP AND HELP US!" SsS is seen being thrown by plasma armor warriors. "I am sick, go Ditto." Carl says. "Listen, you lazyass! Get your butt up and come help us!" SsS says and transforms into Four Arms. "Four Arms? Now we're talking!" "Whatevs." Carl transforms into Humungousaur and busts out through the door. "I am coming!" Humungousaur coughs. Humungousaur runs to Four Arms and Astrodactyl. "I am here!" Humungousaur grabs a car and slams 5 warriors into the car. "Squawk! This is not leading anywhere!" Astrodactyl says. Split screen appears with Astrodactyl and Humungousaur transforming. Humungousaur becomes Rath and Astrodactyl becomes Shocksquatch. "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU ANNOYING WARRIOR PLASMA THINGIES! BECAUSE OF YOU, I WILL GET EVEN MORE SICKER! DAMNIT!" Rath goes wild and his claws grow bigger. Shocksquatch shocks few of the warriors, leaving them unconscious. Rath seems to be getting a headache. "MY HEAD!!!" Rath slams into the warriors one by one like a battering ram. "EVEN GOD CAN'T HELP YOU NOW, PLASMA ARMOR GUYS!" "Wow, he must be REALLY sick!" SsS says while looking at unconscious Carl crashed in an car. "He needs to stay out of our missions. Or fights." Reda says. "Let's drive him home." "Sure..." SsS realizes Carl crashed into SsS' car. "How do we drag him home?" Meanwhile, on the other side of the street, a bus stops. "The bus, maybe?" Reda says. "Hell no!" SsS says. "Let's take the taxi." Later, boys house, 22:03 PM SsS is sitting on the sofa watching TV, Carl is sleeping on the other sofa and Reda is writing something(probably homework). "A chaos in Bellwood?" SsS shocks when seeing the news. "27 people are suffering from a food poisoning. We don't know what is the cause yet, but the suspicious food that is on a sale, is from the unknown, new "Grade & Co. Factory"." The reporter says on the TV. "Wow." Carl suddenly wakes up. "Seriously, i didn't hear about Grade & Co. either." "Oh, good evening." SsS says humoristically. "Veeeery funny." Carl says. Suddenly, the whole house goes power gone. "Carl. Turn into that lightbulb alien please." Reda says in anger. "And do what? If i sneeze i break myself!" Carl nags. "TURN INTO LIGHTBULB ALIEN! NOW!!!" Reda says in anger. Carl dials on the Xtratrix and transforms. "Lightbraniac. Happy? Or still NOT." "Uhh...light up?" SsS says. Lightbraniac releases a strong wave of light. "There." "Wow, you're pretty good with light, even if you are sick." Reda says and continues writing homework. The power of the house comes back. Carl reverts from Lightbraniac. "Woah, i haven't used this alien since past year's Halloween!" Carl says. SsS checks the new newspapers. "Carl, wanna read news? I am too bored and tired." "K." Carl takes out his glasses. Reda and SsS shockly look at Carl. "You wear glasses?!" SsS asks. "Yes...and.." Carl tries to finish but Reda cuts in. "Not only that...SsS...why did you buy orange lenses after all?! You have a good vision!" Reda says and they both look at SsS. "Acctually, i took them off yesterday. These, are my REAL eyes." SsS says and Reda and Carl jawdrop. "Neat dude! Orange eyes acctually fit you well!" Carl says while reading newspaper. "Yes, but glasses don't fit YOU well." SsS says and giggles, Carl shreds the newspapers in anger. "Watevs." Carl says. An unknown figure is in boys' kitchen. It has an pink poison in it's hand. It runs to the table and throws the poison on it, which sprinkles all the food that is in boys' kitchen, and leaves through the open window. "I am gonna sleep. Good nite, guys!" SsS says and walks off upstairs. "I'm done with homework and i agree with SsS." Reda says. "You gonna stay here to sleep, or are you going upstairs?" "I...think i'm gonna stay here until i get better." Carl says and goes sleeping on the sofa and Reda goes upstairs. Morning, boys' house, 8:00 AM Carl wakes up and sees SsS lying in the armchair. "You okay, bro?" Carl asks and sneezes. SsS burps. "Not really...I have a stomachache and i am sick. Very sick." "Diarhea?" Carl says. "No dude...vomit." SsS answers and goes green again. "Oh well...get well soon." Carl says and turns on the TV, channeling the TV news. "We've got an citizen zombies attack! Nobody has free will, and they look like they're mind controlled!" Reporter says as is running away. "Now THAT is serious." Carl says. "I am feeling better now, time to action! Uh...where's Reda?" "Probably in the mall..." SsS says. "Good point. Clover and Ester could be there too. I need all the help i got!" Carl says. SsS' eyes turn pink and he jumps on Carl. "Woah dude! What is wrong with you?!" Carl says and throws SsS off him. "Food poisoning, mind control...AH! Dr. Psycho!" SsS gets up and walks after Carl. "Aw crap!" Carl says and runs upstairs in his room, locks the doors and puts his hoodie on. "Time to go." Carl transforms. His feet turn black, wings grow on back and a beak on the face. "BLACK..." Black Bullet jumps in the air with energy in his hands. "BULLET!" Black Bullet busts through the window. SsS breaks the doors of Carl's room and finds nothing but the broken window. Black Bullet busts into the mall and looks into a shoe store. "Clover?" Clover is seen having a bag in her hand, using it to fight the "zombified" citizens. "Get away!!" "She needs help!" Black Bullet says and batterrams into the zombies. "You okay?" "I guess." Clover says with relief. "Well then, HOP ON, KIDDO!" Black Bullet says, Clover jumps on him and he flies in the air. "So, what's the plan, bird-brain?" Clover asks. "I have no idea. First, we need to find our old enemy who's controlling the citizens." Black Bullet says while looking at zombies. "Villain i know?" Clover says and looks at Black Bullet. "Yes. Doctor..." Black Bullet tries to say but Clover cuts in, leaving Black Bullet annoyed. "Frank?! I knew it!" Clover says. "No...not Frank! Doctor Psycho!" Black Bullet says. "Now off we go!" Black Bullet says but gets shocked and falls down. "OW! Watch out, DUDE!" Clover says madly at electroshocked Carl. Zombies come closer to her and Carl. "Hey Carl...Carl?? CARL WAKE UP DAMMIT!" "Hold!" a mysterious figure says and the zombies stop. The figure shoots a web at Clover and Carl and jumps in front of it. "Carl was right! It was you!" Clover says madly through the web. "Told'ya." Carl wakes up. "Haven't seen you in a while, Doctor Psycho. They kicked you out of the crazy crab hospital?" "As a mat-tter of f-fact, yes." Dr. Psycho says. "And you stopped being Arkickson's lackey." Carl notices. "Yes, i n-now work for mys-self." Dr. Psycho says. "Crowd, move!" The zombie crowd moves and SsS enters the mall. "Woohoo! Help us moron!" Clover says. "He can't hear you...he consumed poisoned food too. Aaand got mind-controlled." Carl says. "Wait, but then where is Reda?" Clover says and a car crashes through the mall. Reda crashed through the mall in SsS' already crashed car. "Comin' through!" Carl transforms into Ghostfreak, grabs Clover and passes with her through the floor into SsS' car. Carl reverts from Ghostfreak. "Hit it!" Reda drives and breaks through the wall again. "Did you ever learn how to drive?" Carl says. "Let's say...YES." Reda says and crashes into a street lamp. "Let's say NO!" Carl says. "Let me drive." Carl transforms into Upgrade and upgrades the car into a spaceship. "Hm...maybe..." Upgrade shoots a plazma ray into SsS' forehead and he turns normal. Upgrade stretches an arm, grabs SsS and puts him in the car. "You could've upgraded my car all this time?" SsS says. "You told me never to touch your car." Upgrade says. Upgrade shoots a plazma ray into Dr. Psycho's controller and it destroys itself, redirecting the ray into mind controlled people, unzombiefieing them. "Score one for the bros!" SsS says and grins. "NO!" Dr. Psycho goes nuts and shoots a electrifying ray into Upgrade, electroshocking him, throws an smoke bomb and dissappears. "Okay, now that that's over..." Upgrade lands and detransforms, leaving SsS' car half apart. "Guys..." SsS stands in front of his car and Reda, Carl and Clover come too. "You two...Reda...Carl...RUN. NOW." Reda and Carl start running and SsS chases them. "WHY DID YOU UPGRADE MY CAR AND THEN DESTROY IT?! YOU ALSO BATTERRAMED INTO IT!" SsS yells. "You told me never to touch your car and this time...you seemed OK with upgrading it!!" Carl says as he is still running. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!" SsS says and the episode ends. END Characters *Carl *Reda *SsS *Clover *Ester(mentioned only) *Citizens of Bellhood Villains *Plasma warriors(first appearance) *Dr. Psycho(first reappearance) *Citizens of Bellhood(mind controlled by Dr. Psycho) Aliens Used By Carl *Upgrade(2x; first reappearance) *Humungousaur(first reappearance) *Rath(first reappearance) *Lightbraniac(first reappearance since last year's Halloween Special) *Ghostfreak(first reappearance;cameo) *Black Bullet By Reda *Astrodactyl(first reappearance) *Shocksquatch By SsS *Four Arms Trivia *It is revealed Carl wears glasses, and SsS wears lenses. Category:Episodes